


Script

by pbndgeli



Category: geliocs, neraphine
Genre: just a little thing i wanted to post, movie script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli





	Script

FADE IN:

 

INT. APARTMENT – AFTERNOON

 

GELI NERINE, 20, stands in front of a bedroom, holding a gift in her other hand and recording with her other.

 

GELI

                                                    (whispering)

                                    I’m gonna surprise Bo with these vinyls before she leaves.

 

PANS ON- VINYLS THAT HAVE SONGS THAT WILL PLAY IN THE MOVIE

 

She grasps the knob and opens the door slightly before stopping.

 

The door is slightly ajar and GELI peeks in to see BO SANNICA, 20, standing in the middle of the room on the phone with someone.

 

BO glances at GELI and gives a quick smile.

 

 

BO

                                                  (on the phone)

                                    I know, I’m so excited. My plane will probably land there at about 5 o’ clock


End file.
